


What Is In A Cause?

by Magyka13



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: DnD Shenanigans, Mentions of alcohol and drinking alcohol, Multi, Other, extremist groups, it's dnd esque for a reason, no beta we die like heros, plz don't hate me, typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Lleona goes into towns tracking the movements of a group causing destruction everywhere they go upon realizing she's gonna need more than herself to stop them





	What Is In A Cause?

The town is bustling with activity as the weary traveler slowly makes their way past the archway that marks its entrance. Neighbors are calling greetings to each other as they go about their daily routine, not giving the newcomer any attention as they are too caught up in their own affairs to notice one lone traveler. Said traveler appears to be a female of elven nature, her pale golden hair long and braided reaching her ankles. She wears a simple shirt and breeches of deep forest greens and browns, covered by a darker brown traveling cloak. Making her way toward the local tavern, the weary woman glances around her at the almost jovial way the villagers go about their way.

‘if only they knew of the peril they are to be in within the fortnight. Alas, there is nothing I can do to save them. Even a warning at this point will go ignored’ she thinks to herself as she arrives at the tavern. Pushing open the doors she is greeted with noise almost equal to if not more than the streets she had just left despite it being early morning.

Men, and woman alike are drinking and eating with groups of friends, laughter ringing in the brisk morning air. As she sits at the bar, the elven woman holds out two fingers, gaining the bartenders attention; a stout dwarf with bronzed hair and a meticulously groomed beard.

“What can I get ye, traveler?” the dwarven woman asks, voice booming and warm, her eyes crinkling as she regards the elven woman.

“I’ll just have some wine if you have any in stock” She replies smoothly, placing a few gold on the counter. The dwarven woman takes the gold and not a moment later a glass of deep purple colored wine slides towards the traveler who stops it with a deceptively dainty hand before taking a small sip.

“So, what brings ya to this town, aye? Not many o’ your folk ever leave the forest, and for good reason too” the dwarven barkeep asks, quirking an eyebrow at her direction as she cleans an already spotless beer mug.

“I suppose I can indulge your curiosity” she answers, “but only if you humor me with your name” the elf answers as she takes another sip of her wine. The dwarf laughs, full and jovial.

“The names Lyra, Lyra Stoneforge” the now named Lyra chuckles after a moment “What may I call you, elegant elven woman?” Lyra fires back just as quickly.

“You may call me Lleona” Lleona answers “and as for your first question, my home was destroyed, and I now seek to avenge my brethren and make sure no one loses theirs to the ones who did this to mine”

“You must be talking about these crazed ‘divine light’ group that many travelers have spoken of having destroyed whole towns. Fucking batshitt crazy the lot o’ them. Takin them down’s gonnna take more’n you lass” Lyre answers back, setting down the mug she had been cleaning and sliding down a fresh mug of mead to a rather large barbarian at the other end of the bar who’s deep laughter echoes as they raise their mug in cheers to a joke their smaller companion had apparently said to them.

It is then that someone new enters the tavern, a silver scaled dragon born with the gray and white colors of a cleric of Tamara, the draconic deity of healing. They quickly scan the tavern, golden eyes homing in on Lleona as if they were looking for and knew exactly what she looks like. They make their way carefully towards the bar, softly ordering a glass of water in a voice not quite fitting such a tall woman.

“Are you Lleona of Brightwood?” The scaled cleric asks as she sips on her glass of water.

“I may be, depending on who is asking and why” Lleona answers coolly as she takes another sip of her wine.

“My patron deity has guided me to you, describing you in detail as one who can help in the cause of stopping these ‘diving light’ folks and their intentions” She answers, as if prepared for Lleonas response. “I am called Xenith, cleric of the merciful Tamara; though you may know the last part due to my clothing” motioning to her garments, she takes a longer drink of her water.

Lleona contemplates this for a moment. While she was planning on finding others to help her on her quest to stop them, she hadn’t planned on another to literally all but fall into her lap like this. Taking a moment to observe the dragonborn cleric, Lleona decides to trust the newcomer.

“We’ll need a few more for our quest. At least someone with the ability to sneak around these ‘divine light’ guys and gleam their exact plans.” Lleona states, “you got anyone in mind?” she asks Xenith, fully turning towards the other.

“Actually” Lyre interrupts from behind the counter, having been busy tending to patrons when Xenith introduced herself “I have someone that will be able to help with the sneaking and information gathering things. That is, if you don’t mind a dwarf with a penchant for bad puns in yer little group.” She adds as an afterthought, unapologetic of interrupting their conversation as she cleans another mug.

“Who is this person?” Xenith asks before Lleona can say a word, though she was about to ask the same thing as Xenith so no harm no foul.

“His name’s Varrin and he lives in the log cabin just out of town. Normally rents his yard out as an archery range for those who wish to practice or learn the ways of the bow/crossbow,” Lyre tells the two “and also my twin brother. He’s been wanting to go after them ‘divine light’ members for a while now other than setting traps for when they decide to get too close to our humble town.”

“You’ll find his house if you continue through town until you see a dirt path. Follow it and it will lead straight to his house” Lyre tells the two travelers before attending to others in the tavern.

“Let’s go find him, shall we?” Lleona says as she turns towards Xenith and the two head towards the door leaving a few silver as a tip.


End file.
